logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Other
Walt Disney Home Video 1983-1986 logo|The Aristocats (1971) 1980-1984 Second version of this logo, using the familiar Walt Disney script. Used from late 1981 to mid 1986. WDP1988.png|''Never Say Never Again'' (1983) 1984-1990 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|Freaky Friday (1977, 1984) Trailers Backgrounds Yahoo! 11 Favicon.svg.png|Raggedy Ann and Andy A Musical Adventure (1985) WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1987) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|An American Tail (1987) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|Oliver And Company (1989) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|The Land Before Time (1989) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|''The Curse Of Gabriel Garza'' (1990, UK Release) 3BBE29CA-A58F-4FF9-9744-AE093A6603A8.png|All Dogs Go to Heaven (1990) 1987 Present. E9a1386a160d633bbf2b6aed1fbb5e60.jpg|Tom And Jerry The Movie (1991) E9a1386a160d633bbf2b6aed1fbb5e60.jpg|''Channel Racers'' (1991) Mmcbjc-01.jpg|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) trailer Waltdisneypictures1985.jpg|The Parent Trap (1961-1990, 1992) GW720H404.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) trailers, Aladdin (1992) trailers Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Closing.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) Newmmc2.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Trailers Aladdin 0024.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) Homeward-bound2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg|The Brave Little Toaster (1987, 1993) Opening Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps com-9025.jpg|The Brave Little Toaster (1987, 1993) Closing Newmmc2.jpg|''Channel Racers 2'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hocus_Pocus_Closing.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Pocahontas_Closing.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) WDPMuppets.png|''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Hunchback_Of_Notre_Dame.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) Credit24.jpg|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WDPO&co.Close.png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 1996 re-issue) Waltdisneypictures1990MF.jpg|The King And I (1996) Air-bud2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg|Freaky Friday (1977-1991, 1997) 7706B8AC-FE50-43F6-AFB5-B67890A51140.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1961-1990, 1997) Widescreen Opening B7858726-748C-495B-B00C-7F240F556660.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1961-1990, 1997) Widescreen Closing Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.47.10 AM.png|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Walt Disney Pictures 1991.jpg|''Channel Racers 3'' (1997) Walt Disney Pictures 1991.jpg|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) trailers, Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) trailers, Air Bud (1997) trailers, Hercules (1997) trailers Air-bud2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg|The Wolfie And Sally 007 Movies (1957-1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Mulan.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Closing.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Credit24.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) Walt Disney Pictures (1989-2006).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 0007.jpg|Jack Frost (1999) Opening Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3463.jpg|Jack Frost (1999) Closing Hercules 0026.jpg|James And The Giant Peach 2 (1999) Opening Hercules 6103.jpg|James And The Giant Peach 2 (1999) Closing Treasure Planet Screenshot 2860.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Jack And Sally's Biggest Advenutre (1999) Opening Treasure Planet Screenshot 0004.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Jack And Sally's Biggest Advenutre (1999) Closing Walt_Disney_Pictures_Fantasia_2000_Closing.png|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) Wdptgmclosing.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) WDP2000.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Laat2wdp.png|''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) C2002.png|''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) Oliver and Company (1988).png|Freaky Friday (1977-1997, 2002) THOND2close.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) DISNEYLSclosing.png|''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) Disney2002.png|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_2_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Oliver and Company (Closing, 1988).png|For Pete's Sake (1979-1995, 2003) Oliver and Company (Closing, 1988).png|The Brave Little Toaster (1987-1993, 2003) Freaky Friday (Closing, 2003).png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) WDPTHMclosing.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) Aladdin 0024.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993-1998, 2003) Opening Aladdin 6584.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993-1998, 2003) Closing Mulan Screenshot 0007.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Jack And Sally's Biggest Advenutre (1999, 2003) Opening Mulan Screenshot 2634.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Jack And Sally's Biggest Advenutre (1999, 2003) Closing The Princess Diaries 2 (Closing, 2004).png|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) WDPMTUAC.png|''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' (2004) The Parent Trap (1961, 2005).jpeg|The Parent Trap (1961-1990, 2005) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, Closing).png|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) The Wild (2006, Closing, HD release).png|''The Wild'' (2006) (release) Logo-01.jpg|James and The Giant Peach (1996, 2010) Opening/Closing Freaky Friday (1977, 2010).jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977-1984, 2010) Great Mouse Detective Screenshot 0007.jpg|Beauty and the Wolf (1997, 2013) Opening Great Mouse Detective Screenshot 2227.jpg|Beauty and the Wolf (1997, 2013) Closing For Pete's Sake (1979-1995, 2013).jpeg|For Pete's Sake (1979-1995, 2013) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2723.jpg|James and the Giant Peach 2 (1999, 2013) Opening/Closing Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2723.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Jack And Sally's Biggest Adventure (1999, 2013) Opening/Closing Variations WDPATLECLosing.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-crop.gif|''Atlantis The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Home_on_the_Range_Closing_Variant.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h11m22s44.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.52.47 AM.png|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 1998 Present. All-New-Mickey-Mouse-Club.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) trailer 1-e216e975f9.jpg.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) trailer ThCA4GSKR7.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) ThCAC534LB.jpg|''9'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) Pirates_Caribbean_2003_Screenshot_4293.jpg|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) File:WDPBBClosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-14h26m49s21.png|''Eight Below'' (2006) 2006-present Walt_Disney_Pictures_intro_2006.jpg 200px-DisneyChannel2010.png Disney Channel wordmark.svg.png Disney.svg.png Timburton.png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Re-issue Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' (2007) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) WDPWALLE2008.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) Wdpsbclosing.png|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959, 2008 reissue) Nightmare Before Christmas Screenshot 0015.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993-1998, 2008 reissue, opening variant) Nightmare Before Christmas Screenshot 2299.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993-1998, 2008 reissue, closing variant) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Bolt'' (2008) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009) Re-issue WDPTS.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009) Reissue WDPTS.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2009) Reissue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''The Princess And The Frog'' (2009) Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Ponyo'' (2008, 2010 reissue) WDP2010.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010/2012 3-D) Re-issue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011) Re-issue Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Nausicaa'' (1984, 2011 reissue) WDPCARS2.png|''Cars 2'' (2011) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011) Re-issue Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951, 2011) Reissue Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Benerly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''The Littlest Elf'' (1994, 2011 3-D) Re-issue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''The Parent Trap'' (1961, 2011) Reissue The_Lion_King_Screenshot_2651.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011) Re-issue Disneyshort.png|''Tangled Ever After'' (2012) Disneyghibli.png|''Castle in the Sky'' (1986, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Secret World of Arriety'' (2010, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Whisper of the Heart'' (1995, 2012 reissue) BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) WDP.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) Disneybbclosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003, 2013 re-issue) Disneyghibli.png|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004, 2013 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''My Neighbour Totoro'' (1988, 2013 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) TLM2013.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013) 706b2072ec2faa90aaf365612c967ccc.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h03m32s61.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Wind Rises'' (2013, 2014 reissue) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2432.jpg|''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) Opening Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 0016.jpg|''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) Closing Into The Woods Screenshot 0015.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Opening Into The Woods Screenshot 3742.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Closing Disneyghibli.png|''Princess Mononoke'' (1997, 2014 reissue) WDPBH6.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Disneyghibli.png|''Porco Roso'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Pom Poko'' (1994, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Tales From Earthsea'' (2006, 2015 reissue) 101Dalmatians_Disney.jpeg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961, 2015 reissue) Aladdin 1992 2015 reissue.png|''Aladdin'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 0016.jpg|''Tommorowland'' (2015) Opening Tomorrowland Screenshot 3901.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Closing Disneyghibli.png|''Spirited Away'' (2001, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Cat Returns'' (2002, 2015 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Disney (2016-present).jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' (2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) BATB2017Closing.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Bambi_Disney.jpeg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2017 reissue) DCars3Closing.png|''Cars 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-02-13h52m16s904.png|''Olaf's Frozen Adventure '' (2017) Cocodisney.png|''Coco'' (2017) Disneyincredibles2logo.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) Variations Enchanted.png|''Enchanted'' (2007) Tron_Legacy_Closing.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) TRONLEGACYCLOSINGOpenMatte.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010, IMAX 3D) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg|''Paperman'' (2012) Snapshot_-_13.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Tumblr_nd467dafOM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|''Feast'' (2014) Frozenfeverclosing.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) Wdp2016TJB.png|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Innerworkingsclosing.png|''Inner Workings'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) POTCFIN.png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) = 1992 Present. (Pixar edition) WDPRFS.png| Fullscreen version PixarDisneyLogo.png|''The Littlest Elf'' 1994 CV_Cablevision.png|''Toy Story'' 1995 CV.png|''Toy Story'' closing variant 1995 WDPPIXAR1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2005 reissue) Amclate70s.jpg.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' trailer variant (2001) DISNEYPIXAR2001.png|Monsters Inc (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2004 DVD release) DISNEYPIXAR2004.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Disneypixar1995.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2005 reissue) WDPPIXAR20yearsclosing.png|''Cars'' (2006) DISNEYPIXAR2007.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Aardman Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Troublemaker Studios